Lucius IV
« L'Homme est un être libre ; le destin est une vision couarde et apeurée de la vie. » Alfio Adalrico Lorenzo Emanuele De Sanctis (prononciation næblienne : adal'riko lo'rɛntso emanu'ɛle de 'sanktis), né le 18 février 774 à Sanctis, en Næblia, est un prélat et théologien cathidian, également historien, écrivain, compositeur et musicien, élu Pontife de la Sainte-Église cathidianne le 31 juillet 819 sous le nom de Lucius IV '(en næblien ''Lucio IV). En tant que chef de l'Église, il est par conséquent le 62e Archevêque de Corèthe. Adalrico De Sanctis est issu de la noble famille De Sanctis qui règne depuis plusieurs siècles sur la capitale de la région d'Artévie. Intellectuellement précoce, il s'illustre rapidement dans l'histoire et la théologie qu'il étudie au cours de son cursus, mais aussi dans son temps libre aux arts et aux langues. Rapidement remarqué par l'élite ecclésiastique, il se rapproche de son prédécesseur Pie IX qui le nomme Archevêque de Tourblanche alors qu'il n'a que 34 ans. Trois ans plus tard, il devient Cadet du Collège Cardinalice et accède même au poste de Camerlingue. Néanmoins, malgré une position aussi éminente, la probabilité qu'il succède à Pie IX était très faible : surnommé le « Cardinal-Fantôme » en raison de sa discrétion et de son refus de prendre parti entre moderniste et tradition, il était d'autant plus jugé trop jeune et relativement influençable. Contre toute attente, il est élu à l'issue du Conclave de juillet 819 suivant la mort de Pie IX. Ses détracteurs pensaient à un pontife « marionnette » sous influence de cardinaux peu scrupuleux là où ses partisans jugeaient que c'était l'œuvre de l'Esprit-Saint. Il choisit le nom de règne de '''Lucius, chose qui ne s'était pas faite depuis la mort de Saint Lucius III au Ve siècle, rendant sa personnalité davantage difficile à cerner et ce malgré le clivage de plus en plus marqué en l'Église entre les modernistes, jugeant que l'Église doit évoluer voire se renouveler, et les traditionalistes, majoritaires, pensant que ce n'est pas à l'Église de s'adapter au monde. Refusant dans un premier temps d'apparaître en public, il brise ce renfermement, non sans susciter l'attention, en allant visiter Consulis, Britannise et Steinburg. Figure mystérieuse, son pontificat est marqué dans un premier temps par, pour la première fois de l'Histoire, la rencontre de deux « hérésiarques » (terme employé par l'Église pour désigner les chefs des autres religions), en les personnes d'Albéric Hohenstein, qui l'eut calomnié, ainsi que l'Impératrice d'Haleonic Ennea Apollonia Ière, et il doit réagir à la mise à mort des Saints-Martys de Kosicea. C'est cet événement qui l'amène par ailleurs à rencontrer la Basilissa. Il publie également deux encycliques en moins d'une demi-année, ce qui est rapide pour un Pontife. En novembre 819, il assiste au Sommet cathidian dans la capitale næblienne puis se rend une seconde fois à Britannise afin de sacrer l'Empereur James. Biographie Origines familiales La famille De Sanctis a été fondée au IVe siècle par le croisé vétéran Adalric l'Aigle, devenu après la Croisade du Nord baron puis comte de Sanctis, la ville qu'il avait fondé avant de finir Grand-Duc d'Artévie. Globalement, la famille n'a jamais été de stature bien élevée, bien qu'elle ait fourni à Næblia plusieurs commandants de la Garde Pontificale, des cardinaux, ou encore des officiers au service de l'Inquisition. Globalement, c'est donc une famille de militaires et d'intellectuels avec quelques ancêtres qui furent prélats. Jeunesse Naissance et baptême Adalrico De Sanctis est né le soir du 18 février 774 au Château des Aigles (aussi connu sous le nom de Rocca Adalrica), résidence de sa famille. Le petit « Aldo » est baptisé en la chapelle familiale du château le 21 février par le prêtre Emanuele De Sanctis (738-810), son oncle et parrain qui est par la suite son précepteur. Ses prénoms de naissance sont Alfio Adalrico et ses prénoms de baptême Lorenzo Emanuele. En hommage à Adalric l'Aigle, c'est son deuxième prénom qui est employé pour le désigner. Parents et fratrie Son père est l'historien et Grand-Duc Lorenzo Armando De Sanctis, né le 23 janvier 742 et décédé le 8 octobre 815, tandis que sa mère est la Grande-Duchesse Maria Domenica De Sanctis, née le 7 novembre 745 sous le nom de Maria Domenica Salvatore. Ils ont eu plusieurs enfants dans cet ordre : * Francesco Armando Luciano De Sanctis, né le 2 juillet 771, Comte de Sanctis, Grand-Duc d'Artévie, historien et diacre. * Lodovico Federico Vittorio De Sanctis, né le 24 avril 772, commandant dans l'Armée de terre de Næblia. * Alfio Adalrico Lorenzo Emanuele De Sanctis, né le 18 février 774, qui est le sujet de cet article. * Clara Domenica Mariangela, née le 26 janvier 778, nonne. Enfance et adolescence Dès sa jeunesse, Adalrico est en avance sur son développement intellectuel et sait lire et écrire tôt, passant déjà son temps libre à écrire des contes et des histoires alors que son amour pour Dieu lui est inculqué par son oncle. Il s'avère très tôt attiré par les arts, l'histoire, et la théologie, ce qui fait que son avenir peut paraître tout tracé : historien comme son père, théologien comme son oncle, ou éventuellement artiste. Cette dernière option est celle qui attire le plus Adalrico mais son père s'y oppose purement et simplement. Virtuose, il apprend l'orgue et le piano dès son enfance. En grandissant, Adalrico est scolarisé dans une école privée locale tenue par des religieux où ses résultats sont brillants, suscitant souvent la jalousie de ses camarades. Introverti, il passe davantage son temps dans les livres, l'écriture, la prière ou le dessin plutôt qu'auprès des autres, ses instituteurs relevant comme principal défaut cette réserve qui se retranscrit jusque dans la salle de classe. Certains de ses enseignants le décrivait comme « sérieux et rigoureux », mais fortement « mélancolique, voire complètement déprimé ». Dès son enfance, il est surnommé Il Fantasma en raison de sa discrétion, surnom qui le suit toute sa vie puisque même en tant que cardinal il reçoit cette appellation. Au cours de son adolescence, il apprend le briton, l'arsois, ainsi que des notions de steinburgeois et d'haléonien. Toujours autant amoureux des arts, il s'initie à la peinture, au luth, au violon et à la mandoline. Adolescent, il aurait été fiancé à une fille de son âge, mais le décès prématuré de cette dernière avorte l'idée de mariage et Adalrico, meurtri, refuse de recevoir des prétendantes imposées par son père, qui s'opposait de toute façon aux fiançailles du fait que la bien-aimée d'Adalrico était d'origine paysanne. Personne n'en sait réellement plus, car Lucius étouffe l'affaire, estimant qu'elle « appartient à un passé abandonné ». La seule source à ce propos reste une lettre qui a fuité dans la presse, le podestat de Sanctis cherchant à bloquer l'accès aux archives concernant cette fille sous « demande personnelle de Sa Sainteté ». Miracles attribués et premiers pas dans l'Église Enfant, le jeune Adalrico avait pour habitude de jouer avec le peu d'amis qu'il avait dans les vignobles aux alentours de la ville. Dans le petit village voisin de Sant'Andronico, le bruit court qu'il aurait miraculeusement guéri la mère malade d'un de ses amis en se contentant de prier de toutes ses forces une nuit entière. Il aurait guéri plusieurs personnes pourtant en phase terminale de la sorte. Néanmoins, l'Église n'a pas encore attesté du miracle, et étrangement le pontificat de Lucius IV lui-même semble freiner toute possibilité : celui-ci préfère pour des raisons sûrement personnelles d'étouffer l'affaire et de laisser croire à des rumeurs, bruits qui pourtant auraient pu jouer, selon certains, en sa faveur lors du dernier Conclave. De plus, le Pontife n'a jamais expliqué le pourquoi de sa vocation. Son père Lorenzo aurait tout simplement dit que, du fait qu'il était le cadet, et qu'il est passionné par cela, ce n'est que dans « l'ordre des choses », d'autres évoquent un deuil inachevé qui l'a poussé à se couper du monde tout en se laissant porter par sa grande foi en Dieu. À la fin du lycée, Adalrico se prédestine déjà au sacerdoce et est inscrit au séminaire pour après son examen de fin d'études secondaires, la maturità. À dix-sept ans, en juin 791, il obtient sa maturità classica, portant sur les langues, la littérature et l'histoire en particulier. Il entre au séminaire alors qu'il entame en parallèle une double licence d'histoire et de théologie, qu'il achève à l'âge de vingt ans. Il part ensuite une année à la découverte de son pays natal après avoir été ordonné prêtre. D'abord prêtre itinérant, il demande ensuite à être affecté dans la paroisse de sa ville natale et commence à officier en parallèle de ses études qu'il reprend après son année de pause. Entre 796 et 799, il fait son service militaire dans un régiment d'Arditi en tant qu'aumônier, mais reçoit beaucoup de permissions pour pouvoir continuer en parallèle ses études, d'où le fait qu'il y ait passé trois ans et non deux comme la loi le stipule. Il en retient une excellente expérience, étant tant aumônier que soldat sur le terrain. Les rumeurs le précédant et son dévouement personnel à son métier ecclésiastique ont fait de lui un religieux très fortement apprécié dans la région. En raison de sa piété et de son talent, il achève sa thèse en 800 et devient par conséquent docteur en histoire théologique. Du prêtre de Sanctis au « Cardinal-Fantôme » : Une ascension rapide S'il demeure prêtre de Sanctis, il est rapidement nommé vicaire épiscopal au service de son supérieur, l'Archevêque de Nalon. Par conséquent, il jouit localement des pouvoirs et privilèges d'un évêque ; il peut donner la confirmation et ordonner sous mandat du diocèse d'autres prêtres. En 808, le Pontife Pie IX décide de le nommer Archevêque de Tourblanche suite à la mort de ce dernier, devenant le plus jeune évêque du pays à l'âge de 34 ans. Alternant ses séjours comme il le peut entre la ville du nord, sa ville natale, mais aussi la capitale, il se rapproche très vite du Souverain Pontife et une amitié naît entre eux. Pie IX devient en quelque sorte une nouvelle éminence grise pour Monseigneur De Sanctis. Pie IX décide par la suite de le créer cardinal à l'issue du consistoire du 22 septembre 811. Dans un premier temps, De Sanctis aurait refusé le poste mais aurait cédé sous l'insistance du Saint-Père. Par conséquent, il quitte son ancien diocèse et se voit chargé de la Basilique Saint-Robert-le-Martyr, en raison de sa maîtrise jugée parfaite de la langue arsoise. En 815, il devient également Camerlingue, c'est-à-dire celui chargé de la régence du Pontife et de l'organisation du conclave. Discret, et semblant ne prendre position sur aucun clivage, le jeune cardinal est rapidement surnommé il Cardinale Fantasma ''(Cardinal-Fantôme), en écho à son surnom d'enfance en raison de son effacement de la scène publique ecclésiastique. Néanmoins, en dehors d'une certaine jalousie de la part de certains en raison de son ascension et de l'importance d'un tel poste malgré son jeune âge, il est vu par beaucoup comme un « saint homme » ou encore « une bête de travail silencieuse », ainsi que quelqu'un de « profondément croyant ». Pontificat Un candidat improbable Alors que la santé de Pie IX décline au cours du printemps puis de l'été 819, la question de sa succession se pose. Si parfois dans l'Histoire, la place de Camerlingue pouvait impliquer la place de futur Souverain-Pontife, personne, pas même le Cardinal De Sanctis lui-même, ne voyait celui-ci succéder à Pie IX ; trop discret et trop jeune, cela ne correspond pas au profil des vieux sages à la grande réputation de vertu qui s'assoient habituellement sur le Saint-Trône. De plus, les modernistes et traditionalistes affichent de plus en plus leurs opinions là où le jeune camerlingue s'abstient. Le conclave de juillet 819 Le 5 juillet 819, le Pontife Pie IX décède en raison de son grand âge. En tant que Camerlingue, Adalrico prend donc la régence pendant les quinze traditionnels jours d'attente pendant lesquels les cardinaux de la Cathidiannité entière doivent se rendre en la Chapelle palatiale du Palais Pontifical, afin de décider du successeur. Le 20 juillet commence donc le Conclave. Pendant plusieurs jours, les cardinaux sont reclus dans l'enceinte de la chapelle, privés de tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Le 31 juillet, un Pontife est élu, Lucius IV. Il tait cependant son identité et masque son apparence ; au lendemain soir, lors de la traditionnelle apparition sur le Grand-Balcon, qui s'est faite la nuit tombée donc plus tardivement que d'habitude, seule une silhouette apparaît, le jeu de lumières cachant son visage, interrogeant les Cathidians du monde entier. Début de règne : un homme de mystère (819-) « L'absence est la présence. Cela est un fondement essentiel des mystères de notre foi. » Le 1er août est ainsi le premier jour de règne de Lucius IV, qui n'a jamais expliqué pourquoi il a « exhumé » un nom pourtant plus usité depuis plusieurs siècles. Chacun s'interroge sur son clivage, voire même s'il en a un. De là, plusieurs hypothèses surgissent, est-il un homme du compromis ? Une marionnette des cardinaux qui voulurent choisir un cadet jugé trop couvé ? L'homme interroge, mais il n'en reste pas moins une figure estimée ; les partisans de l'Église en sa personne le qualifient déjà de saint. Au cours du mois, le Pontife brise l'anonymat en choisissant d'effectuer son premier voyage pastoral, visitant Layon et, pour la première fois de l'Histoire, Steinburg. Sur le retour, il fait un crochet par Rokeshire avant de revenir à Corèthe. Bien qu'il garde un souvenir amer de sa visite à Steinburg, elle est un événement exceptionnel dans la mesure où c'est la première fois que le chef de l'Église cathidianne rencontre un « hérésiarque ». Néanmoins, les diffamations du chef de l'Église pentriarchistes n'ont fait que confirmer les hostilités entre les deux fois. Sur le plan théologique, il rédige relativement tôt sa première encyclique puisque celle-ci paraît moins de deux mois après son élection, et est suivie en automne d'une autre encyclique. Politiquement, le Pontife essaie de se mettre à l'écart de ce monde-là, qu'il voit avec dédain et peu d'estime, mais a cependant publiquement pris position en faveur du suffrage féminin et contre l'extrémisme politique. Il émet aussi des réserves sur la colonisation et le capitalisme, en mettant en garde contre l'incitation aux péchés pouvant émaner de cela. Il semble cependant en bons termes avec le chef du gouvernement næblien Eduardo Baeri qui est allié aux conservateurs. En novembre 819, il prend part au Sommet cathidian de Corèthe qui réunit les représentants des différentes nations de la Cathidiannité. Peu avant ce sommet, il créé la panique en disparaissant quelques jours. Il est retrouvé habillé en civil dans sa ville natale, où il était allé secrètement rendre visite à sa famille. C'est également à ce moment-là, le 2 novembre, qu'une lettre qu'il a rédigée quand il avait dix-sept ans fuite dans le journal international tenu par l'Église, le Courrier Pontifical. Malgré la volonté de base d'effriter la popularité du Souverain-Pontife, celle-ci eut l'effet parfaitement inverse en raison de son contenu, renvoyant à un souverain ecclésiastique qui possède définitivement un visage et des sentiments humains contrairement à ce qu'il peut laisser croire par la sévérité de sa doctrine et son zèle religieux. À la fin du Sommet cathidian, il part pour Rokeshire dans le but d'une seconde visite pastorale à Britannise ainsi que pour y sacrer le nouvel empereur récemment proclamé, James Ier. Ces événements se déroulant peu après la mise à mort en Haleonic des Saints-Martys de Kosicea, il y fait également la rencontre de l'impératrice Ennea Apollonia et de la co-impératrice Polina de Kyrgos, à ce moment-là générale dans l'armée impériale. Traitant de cette crise par le dialogue, et à la vue de l'importance accordée à la justice et à la liberté des cathidians haléoniens, Ennea Apollonia reçoit de Lucius le titre honorifique de « Païenne vertueuse ». Peu avant la Fête de la Nativité, l'une des fêtes religieuses les plus sacrées, Lucius, qui tentait tant bien que mal de les cacher, s'avère porteur de stigmates, étant marqué aux mains et suant du sang. Ce miracle est très rare dans l'histoire religieuse, laissant présager que le pontife à sa mort sera rapidement considéré comme un saint. Le 19 janvier, malgré les réticences de Lucius, son rapport de santé est publié par son personnel médical dans le Courrier Pontifical, attestant de la nature miraculeuse de ses stigmates. Appellation Titulature En tant que chef de l'Église cathidianne et de l'État næblien, Lucius IV possède comme son prédécesseur la titulature suivante : « Sua Santità Lucio, Quarto del nome, per Grazia di Dio Sovrano Pontefice della Santa Chiesa Cattidianna, Rappresentante di Dio sulla Terra, Esarca di Tutta la Næblia, Vicario del Signore Adan Zordes, Successore dei Veccani Apostolichi, Santo Padre della Cattidiannità, Primatus della Chiesa in Næblia, Arcivescovo di Coretia e Servo dei Servi di Dio. » ''(Traduction : Sa Sainteté Lucius Quatrième du nom, par la Grâce de Dieu Souverain-Pontife de la Sainte-Église Cathidianne, Représentant de Dieu sur Terre, Exarque de toute la Næblia, Vicaire du Seigneur Adan-Zordès, Successeur des Vécains Apostoliques, Saint-Père de la Cathidiannité, Primat de l'Église en Næblia, Archevêque de Corèthe et Servant des Servants de Dieu.) Traduction Étant un monarque, de surcroît chef d'une Église à vocation universaliste, le nom de Lucius IV est traduit dans toutes les langues : * Lucio IV ''(ou ''Lucio Quarto) en næblien. * Lucius IV en arsois et en briton. * Lucius Quartus ''en later. * ''Луций IV (Lutsiy) en rassayien. * Λούκιος Δ΄ ''(Loúkios) en haleonic. * ''لوكيوس الرابع (Lūkiūs al-Rāb') ''en darshan. * ''Lucije IV ''en ljerbien. * ''Lucjusz IV ''en polskain. * ''Lucius IV. en steinburgeois. * ሉቺኡስ አራተኛ (Luchī’usi Āratenya) ''en silassien et néshirien. * ''Ղուկիոս IV (Ghoukios IV) ''en katlérien. Ouvrages Bibliographie Les œuvres produites par le Pontife sont mal connues, la plupart de ses écrits n'ayant jamais été publiés en dehors de ses travaux pour l'Église ou dans le cadre de ses études passées. On remarque au fil de sa vie l'évolution de son nom ; A. A. renvoie à qui il était en tant que laïc, Don en tant que prêtre, Monsignor en tant qu'évêque et enfin Lucius IV en tant que Pontife. La seule composition musicale connue de lui provient d'une partition qui a fuité avec la lettre à sa défunte fiancée qu'il n'a jamais épousé. Ainsi, ses arts ont une vocation privée, et il faudra probablement attendre le décès du Pontife pour que ses œuvres soient intégralement dévoilées au monde. Travaux ecclésiastiques * Don De Sanctis, « ''La vita d'Adan Zordes nella Storia : Quando la Nelca incontra la Realtà ''», mémoire dans le cadre de sa maîtrise en théologie, Presses de l'Université Pontificale de Corèthe, Corèthe, 798. * Don De Sanctis, « ''La famiglia De Sanctis nella Santa Chiesa Cattidianna », thèse de doctorat sur sa propre famille et son rôle dans l'Église, Presses de l'Université Pontificale de Corèthe, Corèthe, 801. * Monsignor De Sanctis, Recueil de sermons, Édition Pontificale de l'Église, Tourblanche, 810. * Monsignor De Sanctis, L'Église et les ouvriers, Édition Pontificale de l'Église, Tourblanche, 811. * Cardinal De Sanctis, Les clivages de l'Église, Presses de l'Université Pontificale de Corèthe, Corèthe, 817. * Lucius IV, « De l'oubli de Dieu », Encyclique pontificale, Corèthe, 819. * Lucius IV, « Du Salut du Monde », Encyclique pontificale, Corèthe, 819. Divers * A. A. De Sanctis, « À mon doux mirage », lettre personnelle, Sanctis, 791. Musique * A. A. De Sanctis, impromptu pour piano en ré majeur, « Cœur Ardent », 791. Citations En provenance de ses écrits Encyclique I : Del Dimenticar di Dio * « Vous n'avez probablement nulle idée de combien la paix peut être déconcertante, déstabilisante. Dieu est la Paix. Nombre d'hommes et de femmes traînent en effet de nombreux maux derrière eux, tels des prisonniers traînant leur boulet au pied. Le monde souffre, le monde brûle, parce que le monde ignore Dieu, dans tous les sens du terme. Ils ne savent pas qui Il est, ou alors ne veulent Le chercher. Mais celui qui meurt dans la vertu après avoir souffert toute une vie aura une satisfaction que n'aura jamais un pécheur qui toujours fut heureux, si tant est que cela existe réellement quand on sait combien le péché finit à long terme par faire sombrer les individus dans la tristesse et la souffrance. » * « Dieu effraie, mais Il effraie comme notre propre père lorsque, enfant, nous faisons quelque chose de répréhensible. Êtes-vous de ceux qui cherchent la Vérité, ou de ceux qui refusent de l'admettre ? » * « L'Homme est un être libre car Dieu a un amour sain pour nous ; ce qui compte pour Lui est notre bonheur, et Il se refuse donc à nous empêcher l'Enfer pour la raison suivante : nous l'avons choisi. Il s'oblige à respecter ce choix dans Son Amour pur et éternel. » * « Quand des athées ou des enfants m'écrivent pour me demander « Qu'est-ce que Dieu ? », je leur réponds de regarder autour d'eux. Les merveilles naturelles qui les captivent par la beauté, les choses qu'ils aiment sans le regretter par la suite... Cela est Dieu. Dieu est cet amour pur et sincère, cette paix durable qui s'empare de nous. » * « Prenez le temps de lire et de vous ressourcer, surtout à une ère où le culte de l'argent semble entrer en croisade contre le culte de Dieu, et donc la recherche du Bien commun. Mais la Nelque le répète de nombreuses fois : celui qui ne croit pas ne comprend pas. La Foi dénuée de Vérité ne peut nous sauver ni sécuriser nos pas. Et la recherche de Vérité amène inévitablement à la Foi, et pour les incroyants à la conversion et au baptême. » * « Certains osent penser que c'est en s'émancipant de la religion que l'on devient humaniste et que l'on progresse en matière de technologies et d'innovations. Cela n'est pas forcément faux, ni vrai, mais c'est l'intention finale qui est régie par la présence ou non de la foi. Le chercheur cathidian se dira « Vais-je contribuer au Bien commun ? », l'incroyant dira « Vais-je contribuer à mon profit ? ». La technologie ne sera jamais un mal pour l'Homme, et c'est au contraire grâce à notre intelligence héritée du Seigneur que nous pouvons aboutir au progrès de celle-là. Prenons aussi le temps de respecter notre planète, elle qui nous voit grandir et qui nous aide à cela. Si l'Homme doit la conquérir et la soumettre, il ne doit pour autant la souiller ou la consumer. » * « L'une des premières questions que l'on m'a posée lors de mon avènement sur le Trône de Saint-Petrus était de quel clivage je suis. Ma réponse fut spontanée : Je suis cathidian. » * « Mais en vérité je vous le dis, mieux vaut peu de fidèles ardemment sincères et croyants, qu'un monde croyant mollement, par héritage culturel, ou déformant sa pensée au nom du politique correct. » Encyclique II : Della Salvezza del Mondo * « L'Amour de Dieu n'a jamais reçu la réciprocité qu'elle mérite, car l'Homme est trop limité pour pouvoir renvoyer quelque chose d'infini, mais il est d'autant plus déplorable que certains se prennent délibérément de haine pour la seule Vraie Foi. Des siècles de théologie rationnelle, et une éternité de Vérité ne saurait être supplantés par des paganismes et des mécréances primitifs. » * « Le Bien est une fin nécessaire, mais la philosophie s'interrogera sans cesse : Comment le Bien pourrait-il exister sans le Mal ? L'un a besoin de l'autre, il est vrai. La mission de l'Église n'est pas de supplanter le Mal car Dieu seul le peut, mais de montrer à l'Humanité toute entière ce qu'est le Bien et pourquoi faudrait-il le rejoindre. » * « L'Église n'est pas là pour plaire aux incroyants, mais bien là pour leur montrer la Vérité. Or, celle-ci blesse, elle irrite, et la colère que subirent les martyrs à travers les siècles et même encore de nos jours le démontre parfaitement : quand on refuse d'entendre un fait, l'on cherche à faire taire la raison par tous les moyens. » * « L'athéisme est l'une des pires maladies spirituelles qui soit. » * « Globalement, l'athéisme relève donc d'une lâcheté spirituelle et d'un aveuglement volontaire et délibéré. » * « Aucune religion n'est capable de la rigueur théologique du cathidiannisme, car l'Esprit-Saint y a été rejeté. ... Les fausses religions sont lâches et se forgent sur le sang des conquis, alors que notre vraie religion se forge sur le sang de nos martyrs : nous vivons, nous souffrons, nous mourons pour la Vérité. ... Le cathidiannisme est complémentaire ainsi à la civilisation. » * « La violence doit être un recours ultime, un cri de désespoir, et non une norme. Mais la violence est nécessaire quand l'on doit répondre à la nature humaine avec la nature humaine. Le cathidiannisme est une religion sincère : dire que nous sommes une religion de paix est un mensonge. Nous promouvons la paix, mais nous ne pouvons l'imposer : c'est une utopie émanant d'hommes pourtant naturellement bellicistes. » * « Le relativisme est une idéologie néfaste et fallacieuse qui nous éloigne de l'unique vérité. » * « De la même manière, le relativisme religieux est hérétique. En vérité je vous le dis, ceux qui pensent que le cathidiannisme n'est pas la vraie religion, qu'ils soient anathèmes. Ceux qui osent penser que les fausses croyances émanant du bas peuvent apporter à la Vérité et la Tradition émanant de Dieu, qu'ils soient anathèmes. C'est une trahison envers Dieu Lui-même que de tolérer de telles inepties et d'oser éprouver de la sympathie envers le paganisme. » * « J'insiste sur ce point : l'on peut éprouver de la sympathie envers chaque homme et chaque femme quels qu'ils soient, mais pas envers leurs actes ou croyances que nous nous devons de corriger fraternellement, tel que notre devoir de croyant nous l'impose. L'Église n'a pas de place pour le faux et pour la tolérance de la damnation. » * « En ces temps extrêmes émergent des idéaux extrêmes. L'Église condamne fermement le fascisme et le communisme. Nous prônons la modération et nous appelons les cathidians vertueux à ne pas participer au jeu malsain de ces mouvements. » * « Jamais nous n'appellerons à des révolutions ou contres-révolutions, car cela n'est pas notre rôle, et car cela est souvent condamné à mal finir. Le rôle de l'Église reste le Bien et le Salut communs. En vérité je vous le dis, l'Église est une institution à part : elle transcende les nations, parce qu'elle s'adresse à l'Humanité toute entière. » Lettre dite « À mon doux mirage » * « Ça n'est pas parce que c'est une simple Nelque dépourvue de fioritures et de décorations qu'elle ne peut avoir grande valeur à mes yeux : elle vaut plus que toutes les Nelques dorées que le Pontife lui-même pourrait avoir. Finalement, elle est comme toi, ma petite paysanne, car tu valais mieux que toutes les prétendantes qui auraient pu se bousculer face à moi, qu'elles soient filles de marchands ou même d'empereurs. » * « J'ignore ce que Dieu pourrait attendre de moi ; il me permet de pareils miracles mais m'a privé de toi. » * « Que valent les pleurs d'un homme dans cette société commandant à un noble de ma trempe d'être dépourvu de sentiments ? » * « Tu sais mon amour, aussi bien que moi, qu'être noble n'est pas un repos, encore moins une grâce. C'est une épreuve, un fardeau, une malédiction. Grâce à toi, avec mon vécu et ce que tu y as apporté, je sais que l'or ne fait nul bonheur, bien qu'au fond de moi, cela est toujours allé de soi. Aujourd'hui, même tout l'or de Næblia sinon du monde entier ne saurait me consoler de ta perte. Seul Dieu y arrive, un tant soit peu. À choisir, j'aurais préféré être un paysan finissant sa vie dans tes bras qu'un noble seul et aigri par la fortune. C'est même la vie que j'aurais souhaitée. » * « Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau ? L'amour perdu ou l'amour trouvé ? Si tu me vois écrire ces mots depuis Là-haut, s'il te plaît, n'en ris point. Je le sais, mes manières de « prêtre froid » comme tu le disais, ou encore de « mélancolique introverti », me rendent bien trop souvent maladroit et naïf, me faisant me poser des questions semblant sortir d'une mièvre chanson d'amour. » * « Un adolescent de mon espèce ne peut savoir. Tu le sais qu'il me manquait un premier amour. L'amour sain d'une famille heureuse. Voilà d'où viennent ma maladresse et ma naïveté. D'une famille noble qui, contrairement aux clichés, n'a rien d'un cocon. D'une famille noble qui me cracha à la figure quand je t'avais présentée, toi humble paysanne, à eux. D'une famille noble qui n'en avait que faire du bonheur de son fils cadet, car la gloire de notre blason et de notre nom passait avant tout, avant Dieu Lui-même. D'une famille noble qui voulait châtier deux candides enfants amoureux, qui se moquaient de moi aux côtés de ces enfants voulant te faire du mal et dont je te protégeais... Mais d'une famille noble qui dût te supporter jusqu'à il y a peu, et qui n'ont compris qu'à ta mort l'importance que tu avais pour moi. Et qui enfin, regrettent leur orgueil. » * « Toi, mon amour, tu m'as appris à aimer. À t'aimer. À aimer le monde et le peu de beau qu'il nous offre. Tu m'as appris qu'il y a trop peu de bien pour ne pas se battre afin de défendre cet aspect si fragile de ce qui nous entoure. Tu m'as appris la joie, car la première fois que je sus ce qu'était le bonheur, c'était grâce à toi, « la petite terrone illettrée », comme disait mon père, mais ton cœur était plus noble que celui de tout mon arbre généalogique réuni. À l'image du Zordès pour l'Humanité, et comme Il nous l'a enseigné, j'ai subi l'humiliation et les coups pour toi, mais cela me rendait heureux car je te protégeais. Chose que je n'ai pu faire quand la tragédie te frappa fatalement, laissant place à une infinie culpabilité. » * « Nous aurions fondé une branche de la famille De Sanctis où l'amour et la paix régnaient, et non l'or et les titres, car c'est tout ce dont on avait besoin, mon amour. » * « Tu m'arrachas notre premier baiser, impatiente, non contente de sans cesse te blottir contre moi, tel un chaton tremblant d'amour. Tout cela pour moi était un avant-goût du Paradis. En ces temps-là, c'était de l'amour trouvé. Aujourd'hui, c'est un amour perdu. J'aurai beau courir après toute ma vie, je serais que cela serait en vain. » * « Je t'ai perdue, mais toi, radieux sourire qui réchauffais ma froide jeunesse, radieuse nymphette qui donnas une raison à ma vie, regard d'émeraude empli de joie qui me transmis ces sentiments nouveaux, Là-Haut, l'as-tu trouvé ? » * « Je suppose que c'est cela la vie : à la fin, nous aurons la réponse, au prix de nombre de douleurs, comme celles qui me tiraillent encore aujourd'hui. Ma naïveté et mon amour pour toi me laissaient croire que ma vie serait parfaite, cependant, ce rappel à la fade, triste et brutale réalité me laisse penser le contraire. Mais en attendant, nous n'avons aucun choix. Nous devons trouver. » * « Merci d'avoir été, et dans mon cœur de toujours être, à jamais. Tu es un don de Dieu, tu es la meilleure chose, la plus précieuse chose, qui me soit arrivée dans ma pitoyable vie. Mon cœur t'appartiendra à jamais, mon amour. Mon trésor. Mon ange. » Autres * « Il serait, j'en suis sûr, merveilleux de pouvoir vous aimer tel que vous l'aimeriez et le mériteriez, mais comme tous les autres prêtres, je ne suis qu'un lâche. J'ai renoncé à ce monde, parce que j'aime Dieu. J'y ai renoncé car j'ai peur d'aimer. J'ai peur de souffrir. Parce que je suis incapable de pouvoir réparer mon cœur brisé. Car je ne suis pas heureux, comme tous les prêtres. J'aime Dieu, parce qu'aimer les êtres humains est quelque chose de si douloureux. » * « Nombre d'enfants sont malheureusement désobéissants à leur Père. » * « Les femmes qui se rapprochent de Dieu sont les plus saintes et vertueuses personnes qui soient, tandis que celles qui s'en éloignent peuvent devenir les plus infâmes, les plus démoniaques succubes que cette Terre peut porter. » Anecdotes * Réservé, il n'aime pas évoquer qui il était avant de devenir Lucius IV : les rumeurs sur ses potentiels miracles, ses fiançailles, ses œuvres artistiques, etc. comme sujets de conversation le mettent mal à l'aise. De plus, il est méfiant envers autrui, surtout concernant les politiciens et les non-cathidians. * De ce fait, il n'apprécie pas vraiment les conventions diplomatiques et tend à être quelqu'un de moins formel que la norme lorsqu'il se rapproche d'autrui. Néanmoins, son introversion renvoie dans un premier temps l'image d'une personne très froide. * Sa Sainteté aime beaucoup le tabac, la gastronomie næblienne, ainsi que les bons alcools (particulièrement le vin et le limoncello). En dehors de cela, il apprécie énormément les chats, qu'il laisse gambader librement dans ses jardins, et collectionne les armes à feu. * Une expression populaire émerge déjà à Corèthe à son propos. On parle de spreco luciano (gâchis lucien) pour décrire des gâchis de manière exagérée. Surtout employé par les femmes, cette expression émerge du fait que Lucius serait beaucoup plus beau physiquement que la moyenne des hommes d'Église. * Il est l'un des Pontifes les plus jeunes de l'Histoire, élu à l'âge de 45 ans. Le plus jeune jamais élu fut Jean III, Pontife de 22 à 25 ans, âge auquel il est mort. * Il aurait dessiné lui-même le symbole des Renseignements næbliens. * Du fait de sa grande stature, il posséderait la tiare pontificale la plus grande et la plus lourde de l'Histoire, celle-ci mesurant plus de soixante centimètres et pesant près de cinq kilos. Mesurant 1m92, le Pontife dépasserait ainsi les deux mètres cinquante en portant sa tiare ! * Bien qu'apolitique, il s'est rapidement montré en faveur du droit de vote et d'éligibilité des femmes næbliennes et contre le communisme, le caritatisme faisant cependant figure d'exception malgré une certaine méfiance. * Son surnom de « Cardinal-Fantôme » remonte à un surnom qu'on lui attribuait déjà enfant, période à laquelle il était déjà relativement discret et introverti, voire solitaire : Il Fantasma. * Il a souvent l'air absent, perdu dans ses pensées, voire endormi. * Avant son pontificat, il refusait de se laisser photographier. Même encore aujourd'hui, ça reste quelque chose qui le met peu à l'aise. * Il est le seul Pontife de l'Histoire à ne pas avoir dévoilé immédiatement son visage au grand public après son élection. * Il prend le temps de répondre lui-même, de sa main, aux lettres que les cathidians et même des non-croyants du monde entier lui adressent. * Le Pontife a l'habitude de se faufiler hors de son palais au nez et à la barbe de sa garde, pour aller incognito se promener en ville en tenue civile mais aussi distribuer l'aumône aux pauvres. Il a cependant refusé que les médias næbliens parlent de ses bonnes actions car il veut le faire en toute humilité. Cela reste, malgré le fait que ça soit un geste très vertueux, une première dans l'histoire pontificale. * Toujours dans sa pratique de quitter le palais en toute discrétion, en octobre 819, le Pontife disparaît pendant trois jours, ne laissant qu'un mot sur son lit disant qu'il rentre bientôt, mais aussi toutes ses tenues liturgiques, laissant croire qu'il se promenait en tenue civile. Il n'a parlé de rien à personne en rentrant, mais certains pensent qu'il était allé se ressourcer à Sanctis, sa ville natale, où certains disent l'avoir aperçu. Il créé une seconde fois la panique en retournant à Sanctis quelques jours, peu avant le Sommet cathidian. * Polyglotte, il maîtrise le briton et l'arsois, malgré son accent prononcé. Il a également des notions de steinburgeois et d'haléonien. * Avant de trouver vocation dans les ordres, il était fiancé à une certaine Maria Emanuela De Davidis. On ne sait rien de plus sur elle, ce qui attise la curiosité, bien que Lucius fasse en sorte que ces informations soient inaccessibles de tous. Catégorie:Cathidiannisme Catégorie:Pontifes Catégorie:Næbliens Catégorie:Dirigeants Catégorie:Personnages vivants Catégorie:Næblia Catégorie:Religieux Catégorie:Personnages historiques